Heart
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: Sasuke yang menyukai Hinata sejak kecil kini bertemu kembali dengan Hinata yang sudah menjadi tunangan dari sahabat lama Sasuke. Saat Sasuke berusaha melupakan Hinata, tunangan Hinata mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Hinata yang mengetahui kematian tunangannya berubah menjadi gadis yang pendiam. Sasuke'pun berusaha membuat Hinata kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Apakah berhasil?
1. Chapter 1

Heart

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuHina, slight NaruHina

Genre: Romance&Hurt/comfort

Summary: Sasuke yang menyukai Hinata sejak kecil kini bertemu kembali dengan Hinata yang sudah menjadi tunangan dari sahabat lama Sasuke. Saat Sasuke berusaha melupakan Hinata, tunangan Hinata mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Hinata yang mengetahui kematian tunangannya berubah menjadi gadis yang pendiam. Sasuke'pun berusaha membuat Hinata kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Apakah berhasil?

Happy reading, minna!

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman tampak 2 orang anak-anak sedang bermain bersama di ayunan. Anak perempuan yang sedang duduk di salah satu ayunan terlihat sedang berbicara terhadap anak laki-laki disebelahnya. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah Sasuke-kun tahu arti kata 'cinta'?" Tanya anak perempuan itu sambi berayun-ayun di ayunan tersebut membuat rambut berwarna indigo pendeknya ikut ter'ayun.

" 'Cinta'...? Aku tahu." Ucap anak laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata onyx yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa artinya?" Tanya anak perempuan itu sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke. Mata lavendernya yang bulat menatap polos terhadap sahabatnya itu.

"Kata Kaa-san 'cinta' itu ungkapan rasa terhadap orang yang kita sayangi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun!" Ucap gadis kecil itu, membuat Sasuke menatapnya lekat dan tresenyum lembut.

"Aku juga mencintai'mu, Hinata-chan." Ujar Sasuke pada gadis itu, Hinata.

.

.

.

7 tahun kemudian...

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx berjalan menuju ke sebuah kelas di Konoha Gakuen. Pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu kini hanya bisa menghela napas ketika mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari para gadis. Sesampai di kelasnya ia duduk disebuah bangku. Menunggu bel pelajaran berbunyi. Sembari menunggu ia terus menatap ke arah jendela kelas. Sambil terus mengingat-ingat masa lalunya denga gadis yang sangat ia sukai.

"Hinata..." gumam'nya pelan sehingga hanya ia saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

Tak lama akhirnya bel'pun berbunyi. Seorang guru berambut hitam bergelombang dan bermata merah kini masuk ke kelas yang Sasuke tempati.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" Sapa guru cantik tersebut.

"Ohayou, Kurenai-sensei!" Ujar anak-anak dikelas tersebut.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Suna. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman dengannya!" Ujar Kurenai. "Silahkan masuk, Hyuuga-san.." Ucap Kurenai lagi. Lalu muncul seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender.

"O-ohayou, minna-san... Wa-watashiwa Hyuuga..Hinata.. A-aku mu..rid..pindahan dari Sunagakure.. Kuharap ki-ki..ta bisa berte..man de-dengan.. baik." Ucap gadis yang bernama Hinata itu dengan gagap sembari membungkuk sopan. Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya memandang ke arah jendela langsung menatap ke arah Hinata ketika mendengar nama 'Hyuuga Hinata'. Mata onyx'nya membulat dengan sempurna.

"Hyuuga-san, kau bisa duduk dengan Haruno-san." Ucap Kurenai. Hinata pun mengangguk dan duduk disebelah seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald, Sakura Haruno.

"Ternyata kau bersekolah disini..." Batin Sasuke, senang, tanpa disadari Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

-skip time-

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk makan ke kantin. Tetapi lain hal'nya dengan Hinata yang akan memakan bentonya di kelas.

"Aku pergi ke kantin dulu ya, Hinata-chan!" Ucap Sakura lalu mendapat anggukan dari Hinata. Hinata pun membuka bento'nya dan bersiap makan.

"Apa kabar, Hinata?" Ucap sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Hinata. Suara orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?!" Ucap Hinata tak percaya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa Sa-Sasuke-kun be-berseko..lah di-disini..?" Tanya Hinata. Membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Hn, lagi pula kita sekelas." Ucap Sasuke.

"Be-benarkah? Ke-kenapa aku tidak me-melihat'mu..dari..ta-tadi?" Tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan polos, membuat Sasuke merona sedikit.

"Tentu saja, karena aku duduk dibelakang." Ucap Sasuke.

"O-oh," Ucap Hinata tergagap sambil mulai memakan bento buatan'nya sendiri.

"A-apa Sasuke-kun ti..dak..ma-makan?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Ke-kena..pa?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku malas pergi ke kantin." Jawab Sasuke.

"O-oh, apa Sasuke-kun ingin me..makan.. be-bekal'ku?" Tawar Hinata . Sasuke'pun mengagguk. Hinata'pun menyuapi Sasuke, seperti mereka kecil.

"Apa ini buatan'mu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata, Hinata'pun hanya mengangguk.

"A-apa ra-rasa..nya ti..dak..e-enak..?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, rasa'nya enak." Ucap Sasuke, Hinata pun tersenyum senang. Mereka berdua'pun makan bersama sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Aku masih ingat saat kau bilang kalau kau mencintai'ku." Ucap Sasuke membuat wajah Hinata merona. Hinata'pun menunduk'an wajahnya, membuat wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni nya.

"Hinata, jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai'mu. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasih'ku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lurus Hinata. Hinata'pun langsung menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah.

"A-aku..."

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang duduk didalam mobil'nya yang sedang diparkir di parkiran Konoha. Ia membanting setir mobil'nya ketika mengingat kata-kata Hinata saat menjawab pertanyaan'nya.

"A-aku... Aku ti-tidak.. bi..sa.., Sasuke-kun.. Gomen.. Ta-tapi aku su-sudah bertunangan..", ucapan Hinata terus mengingang-ingang di pikarannya.

"Kuso!" Teriak Sasuke, kesal.

-skip time-

Tepat pukul 7 malam Sasuke pulang ke mansion Uchiha. Saat menuju ke kamar'nya, Sasuke dipanggil oleh ibu'nya untuk pergi ke ruang tamu. Sasuke yang disuruh hanya menurut saja. Ia pergi menuju ruang tama mansion Uchiha. Saat sampai disana ia melihat ayahnya, ibunya dan kakaknya sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang berhadapan dengan Hiashi, Kaa-san Hinata dan Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?!" Ucap Hinata ketika menyadari Sasuke ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"hn." Gumam Sasuke lalu duduk disebelah kakaknya, Itachi.

"Kudengar anak'mu sudah bertunangan, Hiashi." Ujar Fugaku. Hiashi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya." Ucap Hiashi. Meskipun percakapan itu terdengar dengan nada datar, tetapi Fugaku dan Hiashi adalah sahabat, sama seperti anak mereka.

"Hinata-chan ditunangkan dengan siapa, Hiashi? Aku ingin bertemu dengan'nya." Tanya Mikoto, membuat Hinata menunduk malu sambil tersenyum tipis. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Hinata hanya bisa berdecak pelan.

"Nanti dia akan datang. Kata'nya ia akan datang untuk menjemput Hinata nanti dan bertemu dengan Sasuke." Jawab Hiashi. Sasuke'pun hanya bisa berpikir.

"Siapa? Memang'nya aku kenal dengan tunangan Hinata?" Pikir Sasuke.

"Permisi, Oji-san Fugaku, Oji-san Hiashi, aku datang untuk menjemput Hinata-chan." Ucap seseorang. Membuat semua orang dalam ruangan itu menengok ke arahnya.

"Na-Naruto?!" Ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Halo, minna-san! Sudah lama kita tak bertemu :D! Ada yang masih ingat kami? (Readers: ...) Tidak ada ya .. #pundung. Oke, oke lupakan hal tadi :D. Sekarang kami datang sambil membawa sebuah ff baru, pdhl ff-ff lainnya belom ada yang tamat . Sekedar info gak penting, buat yang menunggu ff Remember chapter 6 akan author update minggu depan .

Oke, oke, kurasa sudah cukup basa-basi nya..

Jaa'ne, minna!

.

.

.

Review pleaseee ...


	2. Chapter 2

Heart

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuHina, slight NaruHina

Genre: Romance&Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Sasuke yang menyukai Hinata sejak kecil kini bertemu kembali dengan Hinata yang sudah menjadi tunangan dari sahabat lama Sasuke. Saat Sasuke berusaha melupakan Hinata, tunangan Hinata mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Hinata yang mengetahui kematian tunangannya berubah menjadi gadis yang pendiam. Sasuke'pun berusaha membuat Hinata kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Apakah berhasil?

Happy reading, minna!

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto?!" Ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

.

.

"Apa kabar, teme?" Tanya Naruto, sosok pemuda pirang dengan mata sapphire itu menyapa sahabat lamanya.

"Kau bertunangan dengan, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia malah bertanya balik. Naruto'pun hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Kamu tunangan'nya Hinata-chan, Naruto? Woahh, tak kusangka!" Ucap Mikoto. Naruto'pun hanya tertawa singkat.

"Hinata-chan, ayo pulang. Ojii-san Fugaku, Ojii-san Hiashi, Obaa-san Mikoto, Obaa-san Hitomi, Nii-Itachi, Sasuke, kami pergi dulu ya!" Ucap Naruto berpamitan.

"Iya, Naruto. Jaga Hinata-chan ya." Ujar Hitomi, ibu Hinata. Naruto'pun mengangguk. Ia'pun pergi dari ruangan itu disusul oleh Hinata yang sudah berpamitan.

"Mereka berdua memang serasi ya!" Ujar Mikoto, Hitomi hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Mikoto.

"Aku permisi." Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi ke kamar'nya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Itachi hanya menghela nafas.

-Kamar Sasuke-

"Chikuso!" , 'BRAKKK!', Sasuke dengan kesal memukul rak buku'nya sehingga membuat beberapa buku di rak itu berjatuhan ke lantai.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Ucap seseorang di depan sana. Sasuke yang mengenali suara tersebut hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke dari dalam dengan nada datar.

"Hanya ingin berbicara sebentar, mungkin aku bisa membantu'mu, ototou." Jawab Itachi dari luar.

"..."

"Kalau tak boleh, juga tak apa."

'Cklek' , "Masuk." Ucap Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu.

Heart

"Jadi karena itu Hinata menolak'mu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hn."

"Kurasa kau harus berusaha untuk melupakannya, Sasuke." Ucap Itachi, Sasuke langsung menengok ke arah Itachi dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Jadi sekarang kau memihak pada Naruto dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak suka.

"Hahh, bukan begitu maksudku, Sasuke. Sekarang ini Hinata dan Naruto sudah bertunangan, mereka juga saling menyukai. Kurasa kau sudah tak bisa mengganggu mereka." Jawab Itachi sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi—"

"Percuma jika kau ingin memisahkan mereka. Lagi pula masih banyak wanita di luar sana, Sasuke. Kurasa lebih baik lupakan'lah Hinata, Sasuke." Ucap Itachi.

"..."

"Kuharap kau pikirkan lagi ucapan'ku tadi, Sasuke." Ucap Itachi lalu keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Melupakan Hinata...?" gumam Sasuke .

Twins Shinobi

Esok hari'nya di sekolah.

Seperti biasa'nya Sasuke berjalan melalu koridor sekolah untuk menuju kelas'nya disertai teriakan dari para siswi. Sasuke terus berjalan dengan wajah datar'nya hingga ia sampai di kelas'nya yang masih sepi. Sasuke melihat ke tempat duduk Hinata yang masih kosong. Tak lama Hinata datang .

"O-ohayou," Ucap Hinata saat memasuki kelas'nya dan melihat Sasuke.

"..." Keadaan kelas sangat sunyi hingga pintu kelas terbuka. Mata onyx Sasuke melirik ke arah pintu. Tampak seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald dengan wajah yang merah.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun.. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke, singkat. Ia pun bangun dari tempatnya dan menuju gadis itu. Gadis itu mengajak'nya untuk pergi ke halaman belakang dan Sasuke'pun hanya bergumam 'hn'. Saat beranjak keluar dari kelas, Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang memegang handphone'nya lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Heart

"Sa-sasuke-kun, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada'mu." Ucap gadis merah muda itu.

"Hn, cepatlah. Sebentar lagi akan masuk." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku me-menyukai'mu. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasih'ku?" Tanya gadis itu. Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bosan. Sudah banyak gadis yang mengungkapkan perasaan pada'nya dan hasil'nya ditolak oleh Sasuke. Saat Sasuke ingin menolak gadis itu, ia teringat oleh perkataan aniki'nya.

"_Percuma jika kau ingin memisahkan mereka. Lagi pula masih banyak wanita di luar sana, Sasuke. Kurasa lebih baik lupakan'lah Hinata, Sasuke." _

"Siapa nama'mu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Na-nama'ku Haruno Sakura." Jawab Sakura dengan gugup.

"Hn, aku mau menjadi kekasih'mu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Be-benarkah?" Ucap Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn."

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn"

Twins Shinobi

-Skip time-

Sekarang Sasuke sedang berada di parkiran sekolah menunggu Sakura. Saat menunggu, Sasuke melihat Hinata yang berada di depan gerbang. Sasuke'pun berniat menyapa Hinata tetapi ia membatal'kan niat'nya ketika melihat Naruto datang menjemput Hinata. Sasuke hanya menatap kosong ke arah mereka. Tak lama terdengar suara Sakura memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sakura di samping Sasuke. Sasuke tak menjawab Sakura, ia masih fokus menatap kearah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Sakura.

"Hn? Apa?" Tanya Sasuke .

"Ayo pulang!" Ujar Sakura.

"Hn."

Di dalam mobil Sasuke dan Sakura hanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke terus fokus menyetir dan Sakura hanya melihat-lihat ke luar jendela. Bosan hanya diam, Sakura mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau mau menerima'ku sebagai kekasih'mu? Padahal masih banyak wanita yang lebih baik dari pada'ku." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"..." Sasuke terdiam.

"Apa kau hanya mempermainkan'ku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Jawab, Sasuke-kun..." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Hn," Hanya itu jawaban yang Sasuke berikan.

"Aku hanya ingin melupakan seseorang." Jawab Sasuke.

"..." Suasana kembali hening.

"Lalu..?"

"Hanya itu saja. Apa kau bisa membantu'ku untuk melupakannya, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang melembut.

"Tentu, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan membantu'mu untuk melupakan'nya!" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Sakura."

Heart

Kini Sasuke sedang berbaring di kasur king-sizenya sambil berusaha memejamkan agar dapat tidur, namun sayangnya Sasuke tidak bisa tidur sedari tadi, padahal sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam. Ia mengambil handphone'nya yang tergeletak di meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya dan tak lama ia menaruhnya kembali.

"Hahhh..." Hela nafas Sasuke terdengar jelas di kamar tidurnya yang sepi itu. Sasuke merasa sangat bosan. Lama kelamaan Sasuke merasa mengantuk ia pun langsung memejamkan matanya. Tapi...

"Sasuke, bangun!" Ucap ibu tercinta Sasuke, Mikoto, dari luar kamar anaknya. Membuat anak'nya yang sudah tertidur kini terbangun lagi.

"Ada apa, kaa-san?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka pintunya dan melihat wajah kaa-san'nya yang tampak sangat cemas.

"Hinata-chan, dia.." Ucap Mikoto menggantung.

"Hinata kenapa kaa-san?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Di-dia... kecelakaan bersama Naruto-kun.."

"Apa?!" Ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

.

.

.

TBC #To Be Continue.

A/N: Huaa, lama gak lanjut fic ini dan akhirnya sekarang baru bisa lanjut. Humm, chapter ini kependekan ya? Gomen.. Author lagi nggak ada ide dan lagi terkena WB yang amat sangat parah. Ini dilanjut juga karena diingetin sama teman author. Makasih untuk A(inisial nama teman author) yang mau mengingatkan :') . Terimakasih juga buat yang udah review chapter kemarin. Author sangat senang membaca review dari kalian semua. Saat membaca review kalian author jadi bersemangat kembali untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Yosh, mind to review?


End file.
